


Run far, Run fast

by Rainingbicycles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Castiel Needs a Hug, Dean is a rookie, Dog - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, German Shepherd, Hate to Love, Homophobic Language, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV, POV Alternating, Police Officer Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Castiel, Sarcastic Dean, Serious Dean, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Castiel, Troubled Castiel, Troubled Past, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, in their early 20s, just give it a chance lol, serious castiel, they are younger, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainingbicycles/pseuds/Rainingbicycles
Summary: Castiel doesn't want to be partnered with the new, all sunshine and rainbows, rookie Dean.Dean's heard the stories of bitter Castiel whose banter is about as hot as the Atlantic ocean.But when you've got to sit in a cop car every day with one another and constantly risk your life for your partner, you learn a lot about each other.And maybe, just maybe, Dean can be the one to save Castiel and show him life is still worth living.





	

Dean's POV

First day on the job and I've already vomited everywhere. Fucking fantastic. Honestly, It's not my fault, although Mr Brightside Castiel will tell me otherwise. I don't like blood, I'm getting better with it, I'm just a little squeamish. So when we're called up to a rough part of town and I witness someone being stabbed, my immediate reaction is to chunder. 

So now here we are; me, Castiel, a stabbed guy and a pool of vomit. 

Castiel's taken off his police fleece and is using it to stop the bleeding and I'm just staring at my vomit, still feeling queasy. 

"For god sake, Winchester, call the ambulance!" 

Oh shit yeah, the ambulance. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

I whip out my phone and start to dial 91-

"NOT USING YOUR PHONE!" Castiel almost screams, I stand there confused. Oh yeah, i am 911. shit. 

"Here, you take over, I'll call dispatch," he says frustrated. He gestures me over to the squirming man. I can feel myself go pale before crouching down next to the man and taking over from Castiel. the man looks at me half conscious I give him a nervous half smile before looking anywhere but the blood. Castiel talks into his microphone asking for immediate assistance from an ambulance. 

"FUCK, it hurts," the man groans, I look at him and frown, he won't die from the injury but may die from blood loss, luckily the guy that stabbed him has horrifically bad aim and missed his tummy and stabbed his leg, narrowly missing his dick. 

"Errrr, deep breaths?" I say unsure of myself, the man nods as if thinking I must be knowing what I'm doing, even though in truth I have no fucking idea what so ever. I lead him through the deep breaths, feeling myself going a bit dizzy but it seems to help him through the pain though he groans every once in a while. Once Castiel is done on the radio he looks at me and quickly gets enraged. Oh deary. 

"For fuck sake Winchester, he's not giving birth!" Castiel exclaims coming back over to the man and shoving me away, taking over holding the fleece. 

"No, but it was helping him," I retort. Castiel gives me a warning look and I bite my tongue. Castiel starts talking to the man trying to take his mind off the pain. I take a step back, feeling awkward and useless. As I step back though I feel something squelch under my boot. Oh balls. I look down and my fears are confirmed; I just stepped in my own vomit. 

"Fuck," I say moving away from the vomit and trying to use the gravel to scrape the sick off my boot. Castiel looks me up and down before rolling his eyes and going back to the panicking man with a reassuring smile. 

I can hear the sirens nearing, thank God. The ambulance arrives and the paramedics jump out, one rushing over to the man and one preparing to get him onto the ambulance. A blonde lady is the one who is kneeling next to the man taking over the blood-soaked fleece from Castiel, who gets up and brushes off his trousers.

"You're going to be okay," she tells the man "The wound isn't too bad,"

Castiel walks over to me, he looks angry at first then just looks tired. 

"What was that Winchester?" He says sighing, obviously frustrated. I honestly don't know what he's talking about; the vomit, the breathing technique or the stepping in the vomit. 

"Ummmmmm," I offer, not really knowing what to say. 

He rolls his eyes then sighs again, 

"Whatever, c'mon lets go find the car," he says beginning to walk out of the alley and onto the street. I quickly follow him, I can feel the awkwardness seeping into the silence. My shoulders sag in guilt, my first day and I've messed up royally. 

Once we find the car he slips into the driver's seat and I sit in the passenger seat, I know I'm probably never going to have a chance to drive as long as I'm partnered with Castiel. I was warned back at the station by the other cops that he has a thing about always driving, has a tantrum when anyone else even mentions driving. 

At least he has a dog. I love dogs. Castiel's dog is called Gabe, short for Gabriel, and it's insanely loyal to him. He's a long-haired German Shepherd and he is beautiful. He seems to like me which I can tell Castiel is annoyed about. 

I suddenly realise that although we're in the car, Castiel still isn't driving. Then Castiel says something,

"Why on earth did you sign up to be a police officer if you vomit at the sight of blood?" he looks at me confused and curious.

I think about it for a second,

"I dunno, I've just always wanted to be a police officer and I don't want a small thing like that hold me back from my dream," I answer. My dream? Jesus how cringe is that. 

"Alright, but you better get that under control, it's a sad truth that you'll see a lot more blood on the job," he says reversing out and driving onto the road. 

I nod slowly and look at the clock on the dashboard. 10:00am. I look out the window. I've met my new partner and his dog, chased a man then witnessed him stab another man, vomited, talked to a man like he's giving birth and stepped in my own sick and managed to make my new partner hate me in the span of 2 hours its only 10:00am. 

It's going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever Destiel fic and my second ever fic! (feel free to check out my other work, wink)
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing and I have big plans for this fic, I know the first chapter seems pretty boring but I promise the chapters will get longer and more intense!   
> I really hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Comments and/or Kudos are appreciated greatly but if you don't wanna, no worries :))


End file.
